Wish Myself Away
by jennyxbc
Summary: Sarah finally lets Jareth rule her. Currently oneshot, may continue. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that was floating around in my head. Sarah and Jareth are my new guilty pleasure. Oneshot, may continue depending on the response.  
>M for a reason! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Well. This was nice," Sarah commented weakly, smiling half-heartedly at the young man in front of her.<p>

"Yeah," her date replied. "We should do it again sometime."

Sarah's mouth unwillingly made a noise that could have been interpreted in many ways. Her date chose 'agreement', and leaned forward to kiss her. Sarah's eyes widened in terror and she quickly twisted her head so that he would catch her cheek rather than her mouth.

"I'll see you around," Sarah said firmly, leaving the boy standing on her front porch.

"Call me!" He replied desperately, but the door was already closed.

...

Back inside the house, Sarah's stepmother Karen and one of Karen's sisters, Ellen, were pressed up against one of the upstairs windows, gazing down on the young couple.

"Oh – rookie mistake, kid!" Ellen said empathetically as Sarah gave him the cheek.

Karen sighed in concern for her step-daughter, placing a hand on her heavily pregnant stomach. "I hope she's okay." Ellen eyed her sister and frowned. Karen glanced up at her and shook her head. "This is the fourth first-date she's been on in the past two months, and that's only because I keep pushing her into it. I'm worried about her."

Ellen considered this. "What, you think she's a lesbian or something?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "No. She just doesn't seem interested in dating. I mean, she's nineteen soon and I don't think she's ever been kissed. Of course, Roger is thrilled, but I think something's up."

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Sarah lay on her back on her bed, a pillow covering her face. "Come," she said, her voice muffled as Karen knocked on her bedroom door.<p>

"Sarah?" Karen asked cautiously, "What exactly are you doing?"

Sarah removed the pillow from her face and shrugged. "Oh, you know, just screaming into a pillow."

"Ah."

"I find it helps with frustration," Sarah added, studying her fingernails. "What's up, Karen?"

"Your father and I are taking Toby to my moms. We're staying for dinner. Would you like to join us?" Karen asked her, smiling at her step-daughter.

Sarah glanced outside and grimaced at the rain. "No, thank you. I think I'm gonna take a bath and study awhile."

Karen nodded, though she didn't seem at all happy about the situation. In her opinion, Sarah spent too much time alone than was healthy for a girl her age. "Well... okay. If you're sure. We should be back around ten depending on traffic. We'll leave you twenty dollars for pizza."

"Thanks, Karen. Have a nice day."

...

Sarah lay back in the bath and sighed happily, lathering her arms and chest with bubbles, enjoying being in her own company. She rubbed her sponge along her legs and across her stomach slowly, feeling herself growing more aroused as time went on. She touched the tattoo on her ribs, her eyes closing as she thought of him.

"_Damn him_," she thought. _"If it wasn't for him, I could be having very satisfying and fulfilling sex with a handsome young man right now, but I'm not. And it's his fault. It's his fault that I have his damn name tattooed on my ribs. It's his fault that I can't connect with anyone else. It's his fault that I'm in love with him." _

The one time that she had tried self gratification, Sarah had been left with an even more painful feeling of longing 'down there' and had not bothered since.

It just wasn't _fair_. She was a woman now, almost nineteen, and there was no shame in wanting to have sex or feel pleasure... but she had yet to successfully find a mortal man who could make her feel as good as _he _did in the lust-filled dreams that she had, night after night.

Enough was enough. She was in love with him; so absolutely in love with him that it was ruining her life. Every date was pointless – the boys could never compare to the Goblin King, to _her _King.

Sarah smiled, inspiration striking her like lightening, and she whispered the words softly, as if they were sacred. _"But what no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers_."

Filled with a sudden confidence and determination, she pulled the plug out of the bath and stood up, grabbing a towel that was hanging over the sink.

Sarah dressed in a hurry, selecting one of the many medieval-style dresses that she owned to wear over her black, lace French-cut panties. This particular gown was a lustrous scarlet, and she smirked at her reflection. The velvet clung to the swell of her breasts and the curves of her hips, the square cut emphasising her chest. She took more time perfecting her hair, curling and teasing until it fell in thick waves down her back. In her ears she placed her onyx studs, painting both her fingernails and toenails black to match – he would appreciate the finer details like that.

She paid particular attention to her face, applying her makeup carefully, but making sure that she wasn't wearing too much.

Sarah deliberated over what shoes to wear, and then suddenly decided to go barefoot. She packed a bag, placing some essentials and her most treasured possessions inside: two family pictures (one of Sarah, her real mom and her dad, and the other of Sarah, her step-mom, her dad and Toby), her jewellery box and the crystal that Hoggle had gifted her with for her eighteenth birthday, as well as things like shampoo and razors. She left the majority of her wardrobe behind, packing only her underwear, socks, a couple of pairs of shoes, all of her poet shirts, a pair of jeans and three gowns which were drama department rejects that Sarah had made beautiful. She looked around for the last time, and grabbed one of her stuffed animals in her haste.

She plucked the Labyrinth book from her bookshelf, took a deep breath and stood before her mirror. "I wish the Goblins would come and take me away. Right now."

...

Jareth was dozing on his throne when a mass of his rowdy goblins entered the throne room, happily pulling a bemused Sarah along with them. Jareth stared at her, transfixed by her sudden appearance in the Underground.

He gestured for the goblins to leave and they scuttled away, murmuring their goodbyes to Sarah. (They liked the brown-haired girl. She had provided much needed entertainment once upon a time.)

"How is it that you are here?" Jareth asked her politely, hiding his surprise well as he sat up straight on his throne, carefully avoiding her eyes.

Sarah blushed. "I wished for the goblins to come and take me away."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and sighed. "You haven't grown up at all, have you?"

"Excuse me?" Sarah frowned, a little put out by this.

He waved her question away. "This situation bores me. Would you like to run the Labyrinth? Or should I forgo the pleasantries and turn you straight into a goblin?" Jareth replied lazily, his shoulders falling back into a slouch on his throne.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds," Sarah said with a wry smile, placing a hand on her hip.

Jareth scoffed and finally stood up, walking until he was directly in front of her. He brushed a piece of hair back from her face and Sarah closed her eyes expectantly. She opened them again with a gasp when one of Jareth's leather-gloved hands enclosed on her throat. "I let you push me once, girl. It will not happen again." His voice was hard and his mismatched eyes burned into hers. "You exploited my generosity last time. Now you shall feel the wrath of my cruelty." He let go of her as if she disgusted him, and stalked away from her.

"Jareth," Sarah called after him quietly, falling to her knees. "I came here for you."

The Goblin King spun to face her, and his heart ached to see her kneeling on the dirty floor of his throne room. "I beg your pardon?"

"I wanted to see you," Sarah replied in a soft whisper, dropping her bag on the floor. "I missed you." How strange it was to say those words out loud, Sarah mused inwardly, as she gazed at her enemy-come-beloved.

"Stand up, Sarah," Jareth said gently, his earlier anger disappearing as he gazed at her. "Please." He turned away again and tried to walk away, but her voice stopped him.

"Rule me, Jareth." She spoke in a seductive purr, and when he turned around again, she was on her feet. Her green eyes flashed and she walked slowly towards him. "Rule me." His mouth fell open at the sight of this girl – no, woman – that he had coveted for so long offering herself to him like a ripe peach on a branch. Words died on his tongue as she stood before him, her nimble fingers touching the length of his throat and delving under his collar. "Rule me, and promise that I can rule you in return," she whispered hotly against his skin, her lips brushing against him, her eyes never leaving his.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, one of her hands tangling in his wild mane of hair. He could not help but smirk as she kissed him, and Sarah used this to delve her tongue into his mouth.

Jareth's hands acted without permission and wrapped themselves around her, one pressing against the small of her back and the other holding her beautiful face.

Feeling him respond, Sarah moaned appreciatively into his mouth, and moved them slowly over to his throne. Jareth's eyes opened when the back of his knees hit the edge of the seat of his throne and he broke their kiss, meaning to confirm their 'plan of action', but was interrupted when Sarah lowered her mouth to his neck and smirked when Jareth groaned.

She pushed him backwards onto the throne and laughed breathlessly when he pulled her down on top of him so that she was straddling his legs. Sarah arched her back as her King peppered kisses along her throat, letting out a throaty giggle when Jareth tore the skirt of her gown in two, leaving a long slit directly up the middle.

She pressed her body into his, grinding herself against him, and Jareth's hands worked to ruin the bodice of her dress. Sarah reached down to cup Jareth through his skin-tight bottoms and smirked when he let out a delicious moan. She used her thumb to trace patterns along his clothed length, biting her lip as moisture oozed from the tip. Jareth suddenly grasped her hands and moved them away from him, holding them over their heads. Sarah's eyes found his and Jareth spoke for the first time.

"This was all rather unexpected, Sarah," he commented lightly, a curious smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Sarah struggled for words. "I lied to you," she eventually replied, avoiding his gaze.

Jareth's expression was hard to read. "Indeed?"

"I told you that you had no power over me. It was a lie."

Sarah felt the sudden rush of magic swirl around her and gasped when she looked around and found herself alone in a bedroom, with only Jareth's collection of cloaks serving as a clue as to who the room belonged to. The huge four poster bed was made from black wood and stood commandingly in the centre of the chamber. On the far wall was a window that looked out across the entire Labyrinth and Sarah could not fight the excited grin that covered her lips as she rushed to gaze out across the kingdom she loved so dearly.

"Beautiful," Sarah murmured, shivering at the feel of Jareth's mouth at her ear.

"Yes," he agreed, "Though I would rather be down there, looking back at you. That is the most magnificent view of all." She shook her head and began to protest, but Jareth covered her mouth with his left hand. "Now now, Sarah; I thought you were allowing me to rule you?" He nibbled on her earlobe and her eyes closed, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"Jareth," Sarah sighed against his hand, and Jareth smirked against her skin, moving his palm from her mouth to rest on her chest. His fingers inched their way south, dipping beneath the cut of her gown and grasping one of her breasts. She moaned softly and arched her back against his chest.

"Hush now, precious," he chastised her teasingly, his teeth grazing the soft skin of her collar bone. Sarah's right hand lifted itself and tangled in Jareth's hair. Jareth's right hand trailed its way down the front of Sarah's gown. She spun in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lithe body into his. Sarah kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for control as their hands wandered.

Jareth turned them again so Sarah's back was to the bed, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he let out a rough moan when she shifted her hips.

He carried her to his bed, leaning down to place against the fur coverlet. His eyes widened in surprise when her fingers reached for the ruffled collar of his poets' shirt, tugging hard to tear it down the middle. She pushed the ruined shirt from his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her, her mouth finding one of his nipples. Sarah rolled her tongue around the bud, grazing her teeth against it until Jareth groaned and thrust his hips against her.

Jareth pressed his hands down on Sarah's shoulders and peeled the gown from her body, finally tearing it in frustration when it would not budge.

Sarah bit her lip to hide her smile. "Having some trouble there?"

And then the dress was gone, and Jareth's eyes found the mark on her ribs. "What is this magic?" He asked her quietly, tracing the outline of his name with his little finger.

"No magic," Sarah replied softly, "Just ink."

"Who did this?" Jareth growled suddenly, covering the mark in delicate kisses. "Who touched what would be mine? What has _always_ been mine?"

"A _female_ friend," Sarah said meekly, a primal part of her absolutely delighted at his possessive nature. "Do you like it?"

Jareth pushed his hips against her and Sarah gasped. The length of him had grown longer and harder, if that was possible. He couldn't speak. His lust-addled faerie brain commanded him to utterly possess this mortal woman, this mortal woman that he would make into something so much more powerful. Jareth crawled off of her body and Sarah wriggled out of the sleeves of her gown, admiring the muscles in her King's lean form.

She leaned up on her elbows and let her head fall back, and suddenly he was covering her again. His body was completely bare, and he grunted in frustration at her mortal underwear. He shredded the lace with two fingers and Sarah steeled herself for the pain that would undoubtedly come. She opened one eye when her brain finally realised that Jareth was gazing down at her.

He tilted his head at her questioningly, asking her about her virginity without saying the words. Sarah bit her lip and nodded, avoiding his hot stare.

Jareth leaned down and kissed her sweetly, one of his knees nudging her legs apart. He growled when Sarah edged up the bed so that they were both completely on, rather than their legs hanging over the edge. She ran her fingernails down his lean chest, her eyes narrowing in fascination at the fine dusting of blonde hair that covered the skin there. Jareth hissed when her fingernails grazed his nipples and he captured her lips again briefly.

He kissed her neck and her chest, spending a leisurely amount of time teasing the skin of her breasts and stomach before moving his fingers to the most forbidden part of her body. He groaned appreciatively at the wetness he found there, and Sarah whimpered as the tip of his pointer finger entered her.

"Hush," Jareth murmured against the skin of her thigh, and pushed the remainder of his finger inside of her. Sarah's hips bucked and her back arched, and for a moment Jareth thought that he had hurt her. He stopped and she glanced at him in protest, and he let out a rough chuckle. Sarah moaned out loud as Jareth's tongue traced the outline of her folds, and he smiled. He added another finger and gently curled them inside of her, experimenting with the pressure of his tongue against her sensitive bud whilst working her with his masterful fingers.

Sarah trembled as Jareth worshipped her body, writhing on his bed as a fire built in the pit of her stomach. The flames engulfed her legs and suddenly stars exploded behind her eyes, and Sarah cried out Jareth's name as her body clenched around him. Jareth continued his ministrations as Sarah rode through her pleasure, and smirked deliciously at her when her body had finally stopped shuddering.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but was unable to stop her mouth from smiling back at the man she loved.

He crawled up and over her body, his lips kissing every piece of skin they could reach, until their chests were flush once more. Jareth titled his head and Sarah nodded, taking a deep breath as Jareth draped her legs around his waist. Sarah wrapped her arms his torso, her nails digging into his back as he kissed her deeply. He positioned himself between her legs and Sarah closed her eyes, forcing her body to relax as he slowly pushed himself into her. After a moment or so, Jareth lifted her chin and Sarah opened her eyes; his gaze burned into hers and she nodded decisively.

Jareth broke through her barrier, capturing Sarah's cry of pain with soft kisses. She arched her back against the invasion and the pain, and Jareth stilled himself as her legs shook around his body, tears escaping from the corners of her closed eyes.

He knew when the pain had lessened because he felt Sarah's inner muscles squeeze him experimentally, and he smirked up at her. She raised an eyebrow and nodded, and Jareth began to move his hips.

She whimpered as he pulled out of her, only to moan loudly when he thrust back into her body, full to the hilt this time. "Oh God, Jareth..."

Jareth sucked hard on the base of her neck, using his teeth to bring an angry purple mark to the surface. Sarah clawed at his back, her black nails marking his pale skin with blood. She thrust her hips up to meet his, her legs tightening around his waist as the fire built again. This time it rolled inwards, starting at the tips of her toes and licking its way to the centre of her body.

Waves of pleasure crashed around Sarah and she cried out shamelessly, clinging to Jareth as her body milked him for all he was worth. Jareth gritted his teeth in return, never ceasing his movements even as Sarah's wall gripped him so tightly that ecstasy and agony became one.

Jareth lowered his mouth to Sarah's breasts as he pounded into her harder, and Sarah's legs held him in a vice against her body. She gasped for breath and Jareth's thrusts became shorter and more erratic.

"Jareth... Jareth, please!" Sarah begged, not really sure of what she was begging for. She was on the edge again, and, as Jareth spilled himself inside her, their bodies began to glow a vibrant gold. Jareth's release pulled Sarah along for the ride, and she shrieked with pleasure for the third time.

Jareth's head fell to rest on her shoulder and he kissed her collarbone lovingly, whispering magical words against her heated skin. Sarah gasped for breath, but wrapped her arms around her beloved and smoothed his hair.

"I love you, Jareth," she murmured softly, whimpering as he pulled himself out of her body.

He gazed deeply into her eyes and kissed each of her cheeks. "I love you too, Sarah. I cannot remember the last day that I did not love you."

Sarah finally saw the tired dark circles beneath his mismatched eyes, and, pushing on his chest so that he was lied on his back, pulled the piece of fur that they had coupled on over their naked bodies. She kissed him lovingly and closed her eyes, wrapping her body around his and pressing her face into his lean chest.

"Sleep now, Jareth. Sleep," she whispered. "I will be here when you wake."

* * *

><p><strong>End. <strong>

**... **

My first attempt at Labyrinth fanfiction... Hope I did them justice and they weren't too OOC.

Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

This is not an update! I'd just like to beg you all to check out my new Labyrinth fic - "Patience". It's a slow burning Jareth/Sarah with a lovely Dark Jareth. No rape, though there will be some mild BDSM themes.

Jen


End file.
